Demons
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Everyone has limitations, which are sometimes caused by demons. And every one has their own way of getting rid of those demons. But some people's methods aren't healthy, and they can hurt themselves more than they can help others...


Hello again! So, as I was watching TMNT again today, this story just hit me. :) So, I got on my computer, and six hours later (hey! I get distracted!) here is the result. I tried to keep them all in character, and I think I did a pretty good job. It's pretty similar to my other story, and I've decided to make three one shot all similar to one another with the relationship with Leo and each of his brothers. Now, when the next one gets written, is a whole 'nother story, lol.

Well, this one deals with Don and Leo. Hope you enjoy! Flames accepted, just please be gentle...

Disclaimer: I own them not :(

TMNTTMNT

Donatello watched as his older brother stumbled from the dojo, sweat pouring off his green skin. He had been in there all day, practicing, meditating, and doing mental and physical exercises. And Don wasn't going to lie; he was worried about Leonardo…

Leo was able to make it over to the couch, where Mikey and Raph were watching television. He leaned against the back of it, his left hand gripping his upper right arm.

"Dude, you stink," Mikey commented, wrinkling his beak as he glanced at Leo.

The eldest turtle smiled tiredly. "Sorry," he said. "I'll go take a shower in a minute…"

Don was looking at the book in his lap intently, but kept an eye on Leo by using his peripheral vision.

Leo had been staying in the dojo a lot longer than he had been. In the past few days, the only time he had come out was for dinner, bathroom breaks, and to catch a few hours of sleep, only to go back in hours before morning practice, and staying hours after evening practice had ended. Don had even caught him in there in the wee-hours of the night, when everyone else was still sleeping.

Leo watched the program that Mikey and Raph were watching for a few minutes longer, before he turned his gaze to Don. Don didn't look up, pretending to be engrossed in hi book. His eyes then wandered over the other two turtles, before he sighed and pushed off the couch. Don watched out of the corner of his eyes as he turned and headed over to their father's room, closing the door behind him.

Don sighed. He really supposed that it was none of his business. Leo had these moods sometimes; they all did. Raph would get angrier than usual for a while, Don would lock himself in his lab for long periods of time, and Mikey would stare at the T.V. for hours, just playing his game. It was a part of being a teenager, and though Leo may not act like most of the time, he was still only seventeen…

Don was dragged from his thoughts as a yell pierced the lair. He looked up just in time to duck as a sai was thrown over his head.

Mikey and Raph were on the floor, Raph screaming in rage as Mikey tried to catch his breath, partly from laughter, partly from Raph trying to knock the wind out of him.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK, I SWEAR, I'M GONNA-"

"Come on, Raph…" Mikey wheezed, snaking out from his older brother's grasp. "I was just saying-"

Mikey was interrupted as Raph yelled and darted after him, Mikey letting out a girlish scream as he took off into the depths of the lair.

Don was aware of a presence behind him. He turned around to see Leo leaning against the back of his chair, a somewhat amused look on his tired face.

"What happened now?" he asked.

Don shook his head. "I don't know…" he admitted.

Leo chuckled quietly, as he turned his back and headed toward the bathroom. "Those two…"

Don had half a mind to stop him and ask him the million questions he had floating around his head, but he was stopped as Mikey came barreling into him.

"Save me, Donny!" he all but yelled. "Save me from the wrath of Raph!"

"Come 'ere, knucklehead!" Raph yelled, coming into view.

Mikey screamed and hopped off Don's lap, running away from the red-banded turtle.

Don sighed and shook his head, smiling.

_It's gonna be a looong night…._

TMNT

Don exited his lab that night, well after everyone had gone to bed.

_Well, _nearly_ everyone, _he thought as heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Sighing, he made his way to the next room to see who was up.

As he entered the kitchen, the only light that was on was the light from the freezer. Don leaned in the doorway, waiting too which brother it was that was still up so late. (The turtle's head was in the freezer so far, that any trace of a bandana was invisible.)

He was only slightly surprised when the freezer door closed and Leo was standing there. He jumped slightly when he saw Don in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Don answered. He looked as Leo put a bag of ice to his right arm. "Is something wrong with your arm?"

Leo looked at his arm, which was still held against the bag of ice, then back at brother.

"Just a little sore, that's all," Leo said.

"I can't imagine why…" Don muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Don said quickly. But he knew that Leo had heard him. Leo had hearing like a cat; Don supposed it came from being leader. "Come here," he said, flicking the light on and approaching his brother. "Let me see that."

Leo backed up as Don came towards him. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said. "Like I said, it's just a little sore."

Don's eyes narrowed. "Leo, you've been practicing every day, and with hardly any breaks. You might have seriously injured yourself."

Leo stared at Don for a minute before gingerly holding out his arm. Don shook his head at his brother's stubbornness.

There was silence as Don examined his brother, before Leo broke the silence.

"I'm only doing it for you guys, you know…" he said quietly. Don had think a bit before he realized what Leo was talking about.

"Leo," he replied, looking him in the eyes. "You can't protect us forever. We aren't babies; we can take care of ourselves."

Leo broke his gaze from Don's. "Never mind," he whispered.

Don shook his head and turned his attention back to the blue-banded turtles arm. After a few more minutes of inspection, his first assumption was correct.

"You've pulled some tendons," he told Leo. "Just let me wrap it a bit and continue icing it, try not to use it for a few days, and you should be fine."

He began to drag Leo to his lab, but was pulled up when the weight he was trying to get there stopped. He looked back and saw that Leo was standing there, refusing to move, and had a determined look on his face.

"Leo, come on!" he said.

Leo shook his head. "Don, I can't _not_ use it for a few days. I need to practice."

Don rolled his eyes. "Then just don't use that arm for a few days." He tried to continue to his lab, but was pulled up short again.

Leo shook his head again. "You don't get it, do you?"

Don blinked. "Huh?"

Leo took his arm out of Don's grasp and put the ice pack back on it, and then made his way over to the kitchen table, where he sat down in his original seat. He looked up at Don.

"I _have_ to practice, Donny," he said. "If I don't, and something happens to one of you, then it's my fault. And in a few years, _everything_ will be my responsibility. It will be my duty to be not only a leader to the team, but a leader in the house as well."

Don looked at him. "What are you talking about, Leo?"

Leo sighed. "I can't believe you guys haven't seen it."

Don just looked at him again.

Leo sighed again. "Haven't you three been wondering why I haven't been around the past few days, and why I've been practicing so much?"

Don blinked a few times. "Not really," he said. "I mean, you sometimes do that anyways, so we just thought you were going through another mood."

Leo looked at him again, making him squirm slightly. Leo had a way of looking at you where you felt that he could see everything you kept inside. It was as if he could see your darkest secrets, your fears, your wants, and your needs.

It always made Don uncomfortable.

"Just forget it," Leo muttered, standing up.

Don watched as his brother walked out of the kitchen and up to his room, where he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping for very long, if all. What was Leo going to say? What was wrong?

Would he ever understand what was going through his oldest brother's head?

Don shook his head as he stood up and followed his brother upstairs, shutting off the kitchen light as he did so.

TMNT

The next morning found the four turtles down in the dojo, waiting for Master Splinter to arrive to start practice. Don was watching, seemingly amused as Raph tried to tackle Mikey to the ground. Mikey was just to fast for him, and every time Raph made the leap, the youngest would dart out of reach, causing the older turtle to fall flat on his face. Leo was sitting in the corner, meditating… or, at least attempting to with all the racket going on.

But when the clock said it was fifteen minutes into practice time, Don was beginning to get a little nervous. Even Raph and Mikey had stopped goofing around and had settled to sitting on the floor. Leo was looking at the clock every few minutes.

After another fifteen minutes had gone by, and their Sensei still had yet to show up, Leo rose from his meditation mat.

"I'll be right back," he said, and hurriedly ran out of the room.

The other three turtles looked at one another, eyes wide. Master Splinter was never this late. He had been a few minutes late, sure, but he was only human… er, rat. He made mistakes all the time.

_Something's wrong…_ Don thought. He glanced at the door, anxiously awaiting his brother's return with new of what was wrong with their father.

True to his word, Leo arrived back in the dojo a few minutes later, Master Splinter nowhere in sight.

"I'm leading practice today," he said, striding over to where his brothers were sitting. He stood in front of them, looking down and staring at them each in their eyes.

_Something is _really_ wrong…_ Don thought. The look on Leo's face was one he reserved when things were not going the way they were supposed too…

Raph met the eldest turtle's gaze, a silent conversation going on between them. The two of them had been getting along pretty good the past few weeks. Don didn't know what happened, and he was kind of sure that he didn't want to know. Things between Leo and Raph were not his business-most of the time-and he was sure that whatever happened between them was for the better. It was almost as if Leo had made Raph second in charge, which made Raph's thirst for… power?... dwindle.

Raph stood up, quickly followed by a curious but silent Mikey, and an equally quiet Don. They got into a line, Leo standing before them, and they began practice.

An hour later, they were just about done. Mikey was sparring with Leo, with Don and Raph watching from the sidelines. Don looked at his older brother briefly before addressing him.

"So what's going on?" he asked, still watch as Mikey lunged at Leo, who expertly dodged it and in the process, sent an attack which sent the younger turtle flying across the dojo.

Raph glanced at Don before answering. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot, Raph," Don said, watching as Mikey leapt up and sent a nunchuck flying at Leo's head.

Raph continued to watch his two other brothers fight before he spoke. "Leo will tell you when he's ready."

Don glared at Raph for a few minutes, then turned and watched as Leo sliced the air where Mikey's head had been a mere seconds ago.

"Why is Leo only using one katana?" Raph asked suddenly.

Don looked at his eldest brother, only to realize that he was indeed using only one of his twin swords. And he was using it in his left hand, when he was really right handed.

Don was about to respond when Leo did it for him. Leo had gone to charge Mikey, when the younger turtle grabbed his arm and spun him around. All three heard a sickening _pop_ and then Leo screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor, gripping his shoulder in his hand.

Don jumped and ran to his older brother, Raph right behind him. Mikey looked up at Don as he approached, his eyes wide and fearful.

"I didn't- Leo- I'm sorry- I didn't know, I- I'm sorry, Leo! Don, I swear, I-"

"It's okay, Mikey," Don said, looking him in the eyes. "It's not your fault." He waited for Mikey to nod before turning his attention back to his other brother.

Leo had broken out into a fine sweat, he was gritting his teeth in pain and his breathing was a bit ragged.

"Leo, I need you to move your hand," Don said, putting one of his hands on Leo's shell.

Leo shook his head, and Don sighed, looking at Raph for support.

"Come on, bro," Raph said gently, reaching over and gently taking Leo's hand off his shoulder.

Don then gently touched his shoulder, only to have Leo scream in pain again. Raph took in a sharp breath as Leo squeezed his hand hard. Mikey moved forward and began rubbing circles in Leo's shell.

"Shell," Don muttered. "Leo, I think you dislocated your shoulder."

Mikey's eyes went wide and Raph glanced at Don briefly.

"I'm going to need to pop it back in, Leo," Don said.

Leo shook his head, eyes scrunched in pain.

"Leo, if you don't then you can't use your arm!" Don scolded. "It's your own fault! All those tendons you pulled is the reason it popped out in the first place!"

"When did you pull those?" Raph asked.

"He was practicing to much," Don supplied.

Raph looked at Leo and shook his head, while Mikey, very quietly, clucked his tongue in disproval.

"Do you realize what you're doing to yourself?!" Don practically yelled. "You're hurting yourself for no good reason! If you would just take a break every once in a while, you wouldn't hurt yourself!"

"Don!" Raph yelled. "Maybe we can finish this conversation later… like, _after_ we re-set Leo's arm!"

Don glared at Raph, but turned his attention back to Leo. "Okay, this is gonna hurt, Leo…"

Leo let out a blood-curdling scream as a soft _pop_ sent his shoulder back in place. After a few minutes, his breathing became normal and he let go of his death grip on Raph's hand.

"You okay, Leo?" Mikey asked, still rubbing circles in his shell.

Leo nodded. "I think so…"

Raph helped him stand up.

"Come on," Don said, taking Raph's place and leading Leo to his lab. "I have to wrap your shoulder, so that the tendons set right and so that your shoulder doesn't pop out again."

He led Leo to his lab and helped him sit on the examination table that he had in there. As he was wrapping his shoulder, Leo spoke for the first time in a long time.

"You guys are a good reason…" he said quietly, not looking Don in the eyes.

Don stopped and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that I was hurting myself for no good reason," Leo supplied. "The reason… is you Mikey, and Raph…."

Don stared at him. "Leo, you don't have to protect us all the time. We're not babies."

Leo nodded once, still avoiding Don's eyes. When he didn't say anything more, Don just sighed and finished wrapping his brother's shoulder.

"All done," he said when he was finished. He turned his back to put away his medical supplies, giving Leo some last minute instructions. "Now remember. Lay off the arm for a few days. A week would probably be the best, that way the tendons are able to reconnect and after that, and a few days of physical therapy, then you should be good to go. Just take it slow for a few days. I don't want those tendons getting pulled again."

He finished putting away his supplies and turned to face his brother to see if he was listening. He was a little surprised to see that Leo hadn't moved.

"Bro, you're good to go," he rephrased.

Leo didn't budge.

"Leo, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he replied, his voice hoarse.

Don was beginning to get a little worried. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me."

It was a while before Leo lifted his head and Don was a little shocked to see that tears were streaming down his beak.

"Leo?"

"Sorry," Leo responded, rubbing hastily at his eyes. "I just… sometimes, I just feel like I have to protect you guys, and with Master Splinter's health getting worse-"

He stopped midsentence as he realized what he had said and stared at Don with wide, watery eyes.

Don just had to chuckle at his brother's face.

"Leo, it's no secret about Master Splinter's health. We're not blind, and we're not stupid."

Leo nodded. "It's just, I'm gonna be the one in charge and I don't think I can handle the responsibility of the family, as well as being a big brother and a leader. I guess I just feel like in order to be able to take care of you three, I need to be able to push past my normal limitations."

Don stared at his brother before walking across the lab floor in two long strides and enveloping him in a giant hug. Leo was a little surprised at first and his body went tense, but he then returned the hug with greater force than Don had. Don could feel a few hot tears trickle down his shell, but he didn't care.

"Leo, you're not gonna be totally alone, and we'll all help each other. You're not gonna have to go through this alone. And every one has limitations, and it's not healthy to push past them. You can really hurt yourself, more than you did tonight."

Leo nodded against Don's shoulder.

"And I don't tell you this enough, but… I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Don," Leo replied, his voice cracking slightly.

The two sat there for a few more minutes, before pulling away, Leo wiping at his eyes with his good arm.

"Thanks, Don," he said, giving him a teary smile.

"You're welcome," Don responded with a supporting smile. "Now come on. Raph and Mikey are probably wondering how you're doing."

Leo nodded and wiped the remaining wetness from his eyes before gently hopping off the exam table and followed Don to the door.

Raph and Mikey were sitting on the floor, anxiously awaiting the news of their eldest brother. They stood up when they saw Leo.

"Leo, are you okay?!" Mikey asked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was going to-"

Leo chuckled and held up his hand, making Mikey stop. "I'm fine, Mikey. It's not your fault. I should have been more careful with my limitations."

Leo glanced at Don, who smiled. After convincing their other two brothers that Leo was perfectly fine, they four of them continued on with their day.

Now, every time Leo felt like he couldn't handle his limitations, he would seek out Don. And Don, no matter what he was doing, he always stopped to listen to his older brother.

And the dojo remained quiet as Leo's demons were kept at bay.

TMNTTMNT

Did you like it?! Review please! And I apologize if this idea was done before. I didn't mean to copy, so just let me know if I made a mistake! I'll gladly take it off if the story is already taken!

And on that note, I bid you a fond farewell :)


End file.
